Kenny Nachton
Kenny is one of the students in Greenville University. He goes to Art faculty because he loves painting. He is an otaku and gamer, same as his best friend, Asoka. He has a title, 'SHSL Soul-controller' back then when Greenville was an Academy. Personality He is a cheerful and noisy guy. He is kind of bad-mouthed person when he is angry but actually he doesn't understand the bad words he has said. He can be very dramatic too. Sometimes, he can be insane if his heart full of anger and revenge. He is also an innocent and childish person but his feelings are so sensitive, that's why he can cry easily. When he turns to Kenneth, he becomes a cold and unpleasant person, except for girls. Kenneth is a rude, brutal guy. He never and doesn't want to care about other people, but apart from that, he really cares about Kenny. Kenny has two other personalities too, Kevin and Kelvin. Kevin is almost like Kenneth but he is more evil. He likes to torture others and kill them in the end. While Kelvin is a shy and quiet person but he isn't cold. He often smiles at other people who treats him kindly. Yet, Kelvin can be more evil than Kevin in some ways. He later got the fifth personality of his when he was in a mission in UK. He was with a friend of his who is a detective and with some guys who also got the same mission. They were attacked in the mission and Kenny unconsciously went berserk, accidentally killed the attackers--and his comrades in sadistic way, except him and his superior. It was actually the other side of Kenny who did the killing although Kenny indeed wanted to kill the thugs. Since then, he always got hyperventilation whenever he sees blood. KennethN1.png|Kenneth (2P!Kenny) KevN1.jpg|Kevin (3P!Kenny) KelN1.jpg|Kelvin (4P!Kenny) KennN1.png|Kenn (5P!Kenny) Appearance He has fair skin and blonde hair. Normally, his eyes are greenish blue (turquoise) but when he is angry, his eyes turn to red. His height is 175 cm and his weight is 58 kg. When Kenneth takes over his body, the blonde hair turns to dark red but still with the same eyes color. While Kevin has black hair and red eyes, Kelvin has dark-blue hair and eyes with the same color as his hair. Background Since he was born, he got a photographic memory ability and strange power that can make him control the other's soul. Because of that, his parents and whole of his big family hate him and called him 'Omen', except his big brother, Kent. Although they were very close each other, his family only gave attention to Kent and didn't even care about Kenny. When he was 4, Kent died because of serious diseases. After Kent's death, his family was getting more and more hate him. They even chained and locked him in a small, dark-empty room, with a wild-killer that his parents prepared to kill Kenny. He remembered that he got a soul-controller power. With unconscious condition, he used his power to make the killer killed himself. After he realized what he had done, he cried in the darkness a whole night until the morning coming. When his age turned 13, he left his house and his family, decided to live freely. He brought his clothes and his money savings with an enough big amounts. Before he was 16, he moved to Washington DC and met Hans, a kind local police. They were getting close and for some reason, Kenny felt he was like a father for him but then he claimed him as his foster uncle. Hans himself treated Kenny as his own son. Now, he goes study in Greenville Academy and live with his friends. Favorite Foods & Drinks Although he likes all kind of food, he loves pudding the most. He also likes cheese and french fries. His favorite drink is just as simple drink like milk and mineral water. Favorite Activity Kenny loves to draw on everywhere. When he feels bored in a class session, he usually draws something on the back of his book or on his desk. In his spare time, he usually plays football, play games on his laptop and download new episodes of an anime and try cooking some new recipes that he got. Supernatural Power His special power is controlling other creature's soul. It isn't just a human soul, it can be animal's soul as well. With this power, he can also control more than one souls but it will drain his stamina drastically. Relationships #Kyle McDare' :' Kyle was his closest friend that is in relationship with one of his classmate. They sometimes played Truth or Dare or play some games together. He treated Kyle as his big brother so that's why he always remembers about Kent when he is with Kyle. But then Kenny started to call him 'papa' because he called Michael 'mama'. After Kyle and Michaelis broke up, Kyle disappered from the academy, went to nowhere without saying 'goodbye' to either Michael or Kenny. Both Michael and Kenny went down to despression. Kenny felt the relationship between him and his 'family' won't be the same. #Michaelis Blanc' :' Kyle's ex-boyfriend who was a coldest person, for Kenny. Although Michael always treated Kenny coldly, Kenny enjoys spending time with him. The nickname "Michael-Mama" was given by Kenny to him when Kenny get freaked out by a zombie when the Zombie Apocalypse attacks their academy and he unconsciously called that name. Now, their relationship is getting better and they look like a mom and son. Now, Michael is in relationship with Ryan since the other guy also broke up with Leo. #Jocelyn Chimura:' One of the girls who had a good relationship with Kenny. They had became close when the zombie apocalypse was attacking their academy. She was like a big sister for Kenny although Kenny was older than her. Jojo was also Soo Jin's girlfriend also. Yet, now, the girl disappeared to nowhere.. like Kyle. #'Claire Honekawa : '''Her relationship with Kenny is quiet strong. All of the girls in academy, she is the closest for him after Jojo. Sometimes, Kenny loves to give her a chocolate lava cake and she gives him some pudding as a return. Claire and Kenny now is currently dating. #Kim Soo Jin:' Soo Jin, who was usually called SJ by the other, was like a big brother to Kenny and Soo Jin treated him as his little brother as well. #Asoka (Renatha Erika Guntur) ':' Asoka is the first friend of Kenny when he moved to Washington DC. They met in a football field and quickly became good friend since they have the same hobbies. They are in the same football team in Washington DC and are known as the best partner in the team. Now, they live in the same house with Almsteinn and a kid who is called Ciello. #Ciello Éclairage':' Ciello is a new kid in Greenville city who is always bullied by some guys from his school but Kenny saved his life. Although Ciello was a bit cold at first, the kindness and attention Kenny gave, makes this kid falls in love with the blonde. Poor Ciello when he knows the fact that Kenny already has a girlfriend. #Álmsteinn Andersson':''' They live in the same house with Asoka and Ciello. Although they are not very close, they give respect to each other and sometimes do activities together in the house, along with Ciello and Asoka. Trivia *He is scared of chains or rope and being locked in a dark room because of his past. *When he was child, he scared of being touched by someone. *His secret job in the internet is a spy and a detective's assistant. *Although he is scared of ghosts, he doesn't even scared of Suster Ngesot. *When he is drunk, his childish act get worse than before. *Both Kenny or Kenneth loves pudding. * He often blushes when someone hugs or kisses him. It was because of a cartoon-porn video which a friend of him had showed. Yet, he thinks it's gross and is doing attempt to get rid of those 'things' in his brain. * Since Kenny is innocent and too oblivious about love, he doesn't realize he had ever fallen in love with Michael back then, when they were still in the academy. Category:Greenville Academy Category:Students Category:Male